listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of Anarchy
Sons of Anarchy is a live-action television series about Jax Teller, a man in his early 30s struggling to find a balance in his life between being a new dad and his involvement in a motorcycle club. It ran for seven seasons. Central characters are listed in italics.''Main villains are listed in '''bold.' Season 1 #Rodrigo Carpio - Killed, most likely shot, by the Mayans #Whistler - Shot several times by Jax Teller #Deputy Saunders - Shot by Russell Meineke #Nate Meineke - Blown up after Opie Winston detonates the explosives in their weapons shipment #Russell Meineke - Blown up after Opie Winston detonates the explosives in their weapons shipment #Frank Cison - Blown up after Opie Winston detonates the explosives in their weapons shipment #Michael McKeavey - Beaten to death by Brenan Hefner #'ATF Agent Josh Kohn - Shot in the head by Jax Teller after breaking into Tara Knowles' home' #Esai Alvarez - Stabbed in the back by Happy Lowman #Brenan Hefner - Shot by Bobby Munson #Donna Winston - Shot in the back of the head during a drive-by by Tig Trager Season 2 #Elian Perez - Shot dead by Opie Winston #Dion - Stabbed with a shiv by a Black Guerrilla Family member #Sheriff Vic Trammel - Shot by Venus Bell during a pull-over #Luann Delaney - Beaten to death with a baseball bat by Georgie Caruso's men #Ule - Shot in the head by AJ Weston #Squirrel - Stabbed in the neck with a shiv by Otto Delaney #'AJ Weston - Shot multiple times in a toilet stall by Jax Teller' #Edmond Hayes - Shot in the back by ATF Agent June Stahl #Polly Zobelle - Shot by Gemma Teller Morrow #''Half Sack Epps - Stabbed in the gut with a kitchen knife by Cameron Hayes while kidnapping Abel Teller'' Season 3 #Deputy Chief David Hale - Run over by either Pozo or another Calaveras member #Arty Brand - Accidentally run over by a civilian #Cameron Hayes - Garrotted to death by Michael Casey #Amelia Dominguez - Accidentally stabbed during a struggle by Gemma Teller Morrow #Pozo - Injected with cyanide by Tig Trager #Lander Jackson - Shot several times and stabbed in the back of the head by Edgar #Edgar - Shot in the head by T.O. Cross #Michael Casey - Shot in the head by Jimmy O'Phelan #Padraic Telford - Blown up after Liam O'Neill detonates the explosives in the truck #Scrum - Blown up after Liam O'Neill detonates the explosives in the truck #Lumpy Feldstein - Died in the hospital after being beaten with a baton by Hector Salazar #Liam O'Neill - Shot twice in the chest by Jax Teller #Keith McGee - Pushed off a roof by Clay Morrow #Sean Casey - Shot in the head by Jimmy O'Phelan #Mark Petrie - Found dead after being shot by Jimmy O'Phelan #Katey Petrie - Found dead after being shot by Jimmy O'Phelan #Father Kellan Ashby - Killed off-screen by Jimmy O'Phelan #Luisa - Throat slit with a knife by Tara Knowles and bleeds out #Hector Salazar - Stabbed in the gut by Jax Teller #ATF Agent Amy Tyler - Shot in the neck by ATF Agent June Stahl #Donny - Killed, most likely shot, by the Russian Mafia #'Jimmy O'Phelan - Stabbed in the chest with dual knifes by Chibs Telford as revenge' #'ATF Agent June Stahl - Shot in the back of the head by Opie Winston as revenge' Season 4 #Little Paul - Killed off-screen by Benny and Huff #Ivo Alexei - Stabbed in the ear with a shiv by Otto Delaney #FBI Agent Ronald Zwersky - Shot while undercover by Chibs Telford, Bobby Munson, Juice Ortiz and Happy Lowman #Viktor Putlova - Stabbed three times in the gut by Jax Teller #Eric Miles - Shot several times in the face by Juice Ortiz #Armando - Severed head seen after being killed by the Lobos Sonora Cartel #Pedro - Stabbed in the neck by Luis Torres #''Piney Winston - Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Clay Morrow to cover up his involvement in John Teller's death'' #Rafi - Shot in the head by a One-Niner #Gill - Shot in the head by Marcus Alvarez #Herman Kozik - Blown up by one of the Lobos Sonora Cartel's landmines #Georgie Caruso - Shot by Tig Trager and Opie Winston #Veronica Pope - Accidentally run over by Tig Trager during an attempted attack on the One-Niners Season 5 #Laroy Wayne - Dismembered by August Marks #Darnell - Shot in the head by August Marks #Dawn Trager - Set on fire in a pit by Damon Pope #Detective Goodman - Strangled by Tig Trager with his handcuffs #''Opie Winston - Beaten to death with a metal pipe by Randall Hightower, Aldo Smith, Fox and Mace after Pope forces one of the Sons to die'' #Rita Roosevelt - Accidentally shot in the stomach by Frankie Diamonds during a struggle #Carla - Shoots herself in the head #Sookie Mackey - Shot in the head by Tig Trager #Mackey - Beaten to death with a snow globe by Jax Teller #GoGo - Shot with a shotgun by Wayne Unser #Greg the Peg - Shot in the head by Clay Morrow #Charles Turner - Shot in the back by Jax Teller #Ray Barnes - Shot in the gut and thrown off a roof by Jax Teller #Petey - Shot in the chest, the head then again in the chest by Frankie Diamonds #Frankie Diamonds - Shot in the head by Leo Pirelli #Randall Hightower - Shot in the back of the head by Chibs Telford #Pamela Toric - Stabbed repeatedly in the neck by Otto Delaney with a crucifix necklace #Lupe - Shot with a shotgun by Nero Padilla #Renaldo - Shot in the head by Nero Padilla #'Damon Pope - Shot twice in the head with Clay Morrow's gun by Tig Trager in order to frame him for the murder' Season 6 #Kia Ghanezi - Drowned in a bathtub of urine by Tig Trager #Matthew Jennings - Shot in the head by a school security guard #Arcadio Nerona - Shot in the back of the head by Nero Padilla #Darvany Jennings - Suffocated with a pillow by Juice Ortiz #Erin Byrne - Shot twice in the head by Lee Toric #Filthy Phil Russell - Shot in the head by Galen O'Shay #V-Lin - Shot in the head by Galen O'Shay #Beatie - Shot by Jax Teller #Eddie Gerber - Shot by Jax Teller and Chibs Telford #Plow - Shot by Happy Lowman #'Lee Toric - Throat slit with a shiv by Otto Delaney as revenge for his rape and humiliation' #Otto Delaney - Shot by two prison guards #Alice Noone - Shot in the head by Jax Teller #Gomes - Run over by Felipe #Felipe - Stabs himself in the throat #'Galen O'Shay - Shot in the eye by Jax Teller during a meeting after breaking Clay Morrow out of prison' #''Clay Morrow - Shot in the throat by Jax Teller in order to frame him for Galen's death'' #Bohai Lin - Shot seven times in the chest by Happy Lowman #Rig - Shot in the head by Marcus Alvarez #''Tara Knowles - Drowned in a sink and stabbed several times in the back of the head with a barbecue fork by Gemma Teller Morrow after thinking she betrayed Jax Teller'' #Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt - Shot twice in the back by Juice Ortiz Season 7 #Darker Dan - Run over off-screen by Dulain #Tony - Killed off-screen by Happy Lowman #Jonathan Haddem - Shot three times in the head by Jax Teller #Chris Dun - Stabbed in the top of the head with a barbecue fork by Jax Teller #Gib O'Leary - Shot in the head by Bobby Munson #Renny - Shot with a shotgun by Chibs Telford #Chester Kray - Shot by Jax Teller #Deputy Sheriff Cane - Shot in the head by an Aryan Brotherhood member #Orlin West - Found dead after being shot in the Diosa massacre by the Triads #Colette Jane - Found dead after being shot in the Diosa massacre by the Triads #Kiki - Found dead after being shot in the Diosa massacre by the Triads #Desmond Harnigan - Shot in the head by Charles Barosky #Dulain - Shot in the head by T.O. Cross #Adam Greenblatt - Thrown through a window pane by Jax Teller and is impaled on a shard of glass sticking up #Jury White - Shot in the head by Jax Teller #''Bobby Munson - Shot in the head by August Marks to cause Jax Teller emotional pain'' #Scoot - Shot three times in the chest by Tig Trager #Leland Gruen - Shot three times in the chest by Wayne Unser #Moses Cartwright - Shot in the head by Jax Teller #'Henry Lin - Stabbed several times in the throat with a shiv by Juice Ortiz to finish off the Triads' #''Juice Ortiz - Stabbed several times in the neck with a shiv by Ron Tully as revenge for his involvement in Tara Knowles' death'' #''Wayne Unser - Shot in the heart by Jax Teller for getting in the way of his revenge against Gemma'' #''Gemma Teller Morrow - Shot in the back of the head by Jax Teller as revenge for killing Tara Knowles'' #Declan - Shot in the head by Chibs Telford #Brendan Roarke - Shot in the head by Jax Teller #'Charles Barosky - Shot in the head by Jax Teller as he cleans up loose ends' #'August Marks - Shot by Jax Teller as he cleans up loose ends' #''Jax Teller - Commits suicide by crashing head-first into a truck driven by Milo'' Category:TV